


Choices

by WallyX



Series: Greaser AU- Changhyuk [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brief mention of daddy kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Friends with Benefits, M/M, for like a second near the end, mentions of other members - Freeform, somehow Jackson manages to be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyX/pseuds/WallyX
Summary: Minhyuk should stop.Minhyuk knows that deep down, nothing good can come from this, and that he should pull his pants up right now, collect whatever dignity he has left, and apologize. That would be the sane thing to do, right?Of course that was the sane thing to do.orChangkyun walks in on Minhyuk beating his meat. Questionable choices ensue.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! It's me, again, posting something that isn't the Mikrokosmos update o)-( I have been extremely into Monsta X lately, I really love them so much and would love to contribute to this fandom! I apologize that my first piece is this kinky NSFW dumpster fire lmao. This is a snippet of an AU that I am considering writing and only posting when complete (A Greaser AU). I hope you enjoy!

Minhyuk should stop.

Minhyuk knows that deep down, nothing good can come from this, and that he should pull his pants up right now, collect whatever dignity he has left, and apologize. That would be the sane thing to do, right?

_ Of course _ that would be the sane thing to do. 

However, Changkyun’s eyes that feign innocence are on him -- on his eyes, his hands, his exposed cock, and Minhyuk feels a bead of precum dribble pathetically from the swollen head. Changkyun doesn’t speak, grip on the doorknob blanching his knuckles white while his face flushes a floral red.

_ Cute. _

Languidly, Minhyuk strokes his leaking dick, eyes settled on the younger’s face.

“What’s wrong, Kyunnie?” His voice is airy, playing the fool. With a hand gripping his dripping length at the base, Minhyuk coos, “Do you like what you see?” 

Changkyun’s face remains fixed, but he swallows audibly, the silence weighing heavy over the two. A wave of newfound anxiety washes over Minhyuk, that maybe he took this too far, that maybe he fucked up, but then Changkyun is speaking and Minhyuk’s head is spinning.

“Keep moving,” His voice is dry, gravel rolling out with his tongue, and the older can feel his stomach clench, skin hot and sweaty. “I want to see you touch yourself.” 

“Do you now?” Minhyuk asks, pouting his lips and baring his throat, eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. Changkyun inhales, holding it, and the blonde bites lip. “Well what are you going to do about it, Kyunnie? You wanna watch me touch myself, or do you want to do it for me?” Changkyun finally exhales, a smile spreading on Minhyuk’s lips.

The moment is tense, neither of the two responding to Minhyuk’s proposition, words hanging precariously in the air.

_ This is risky.  _ Minhyuk’s heart hammers in his chest. He knows this is risky, that this is wrong and absurd and honestly,  _ why is his dick still out? _ He knows this could ruin their friendship, that this could lead into something dangerous, that one of them catching feelings is a possibility and truthfully, would either of them be okay with that? Would over ten years of friendship down the drain be worth one night of fun?

Minhyuk closes his eyes and tries to ignore his thoughts. Everything is loud, blood rushing in his ears and hand trembling where it lie on his cock, the desperate need to cum wracking his body. 

“We need to set rules.” The younger’s voice rolls through the fog in the blonde’s head, his eyes opening and focusing on the brunet that closes the door and approaches him reluctantly. 

“Like?” Changkyun’s hand touches the blonde’s arm, heat blooming scorching flowers against Minhyuk’s skin. The younger of the two sits beside Minhyuk, body turned to face him, eyes set.

“Rule number one: always use protection.”

“Duh. Next?”

“Rule number two: we don’t let this get out. It doesn’t affect our friendship, and we don’t catch feelings.” Minhyuk nods, eyes glossy as they follow Changkyun’s. “And rule number three: we don’t kiss.” The older of the two laughs, but it is more out of desperation than disrespect. 

“I just want to cum, Kyun. Last thing I want is to be kissed right now.” Changkyun laughs, goofy and light, and the elder can feel his chest flutter. “Just come and be gross with me.”

And really, truthfully, they should stop.

But then there is a hand -- Changkyun’s hand -- rough and calloused and  _ deliciously tight _ around Minhyuk’s cock and he moans, unabashed, biting his lip. His cock is already wet, making the slide easy, and he ruts into the new sensation, slim fingers finding the back of Changkyun’s head. Changkyun’s hair is soft, brown tendrils slipping past the older’s fingers, and Minhyuk sighs sweetly, tugging gently. The younger let’s out a startled gasp, tightening his hand on the older, and Minhyuk preens. 

“You can be rougher, you can touch me more,” He sounds breathless, bordering needy, glimpsing at the younger, and grins at the sight of red ears. “Don’t be shy, Kkukkung, show me your face,” Changkyun lifts his face from where it hid, making brief eye contact with the elder, and Minhyuk smiles, coquettish, reveling in Changkyun’s blushed features and yearning eyes. “Are you shy now, Kyunnie? Weren’t you just so bold?” Changkyun fixes Minhyuk with a glare.

“Don’t be coy with me, Min. I just never thought I’d be in this situation with you.”

“Well now you are,  _ so take advantage _ .” Changkyun’s cheeks flush a deeper red as he sucks in a breath, cock straining in his jeans, unoccupied hand gripping Minhyuk’s thigh, keeping him spread.

“Don’t ask for things you might regret.”

“You think I’d regret having your thick cock in my tight little ass,  _ baby?” _

With a sharp tongue accompanied by an even sharper roll of his hips, whatever restraint Changkyun desperately held onto slipped.

And honestly, truthfully,  _ seriously, _ they should stop.

But then Changkyun is pressing Minhyuk against the sheets, hand pressing against the elders chest, and Minhyuk grins, toothy and downright  _ coy _ . He let’s Changkyun get pushy, let’s the brunet press him down, let’s him get finicky and bossy and impatient when Minhyuk teases, refusing to remove his shirt. Something warm blushes across Minhyuk’s skin as he laughs when Changkyun sends him a childish pout, lighting his cheeks red with unspoken adoration. 

“Take it off, please?” Changkyun requests quietly, hand tugging at the hem of the elder’s shirt, Minhyuk humming back a flirty  _ of course. _ Once the garment reaches the floor, Changkyun’s hands are on him, running over his stomach, painted nails dragging their blunt ends against soft ribs, kissing milky skin crimson in its wake. Sighing, the blond tilts his head back, eyes closing delicately, an opening which Changkyun gladly takes, lips kissing feverishly against flushed skin.

“ _ Oh, _ ” A pleased moan slips past pink lips as Changkyun sucks a mark onto the exposed flesh. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so good.”

Changkyun presses hot kisses up Minhyuk’s neck, his jaw, his cheek, using a hand to hold the blonds face. “You always this loud, Minnie?” The blond opens his eyes dreamily, staring at the younger. Changkyun’s eyes are half lidded, lips swollen from kissing his skin and cheeks painted with the softest glow.

With a sly grin, Minhyuk answers,  _ I’m only loud for you, baby,  _ which earns him a heated gaze from Changkyun. “And what makes you think I believe you?”

“I don’t.” A cheeky grin. Changkyun breathes out a laugh, teeth bright and in turn Minhyuk laughs, hand finding the brunets and linking their fingers. “I do think -- scratch that -- I  _ know  _ that I want you to fuck me, like seriously my dick is  _ so hard _ right now, Kyun.” It makes Changkyun laugh, a loud bark that makes Minhyuk laugh just as loud, and Minhyuk can’t help but realize how  _ comfortable _ this is. No figuring out what’s good, no awkward banter, no awkward kisses and fake laughs. Just Changkyun, his friend for over a decade, with his cute lips and stupid nose and bright laugh. 

Minhyuk could get used to this.

“You got any lube?” The younger looks down at the older, thumb idly brushing over the knuckles of the elder. Sitting up, Minhyuk turns to his side drawer, opening and removing the bottle of lube and a packet of condoms, placing them in front of the brunet. With a dimpled grin and a cheesy wink, Changkyun squirts the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. “Now be sure to tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Answering with an overly cute  _ yes _ , Minhyuk spreads his legs wider, open and ready for Changkyun to prep him. The brunet makes a deep sound in his throat, slick fingers rubbing teasingly around Minhyuk’s hole but never breaching, making the blonde whimper in annoyance.

“Come on, Kyunnie, don’t tease me.” Minhyuk whines, rolling his hips gently, watching the dimples appear on Changkyun’s face when he smiles teasingly.

“Just wait a second. I’ll make you feel good.” With an air of impatience, Minhyuk opens his mouth to complain when he feels Changkyun’s lips on him again, on his neck, trailing downward with the press of fingers against his entrance, and he moans, airy and light, all for Changkyun. The brunet hums, kissing the skin beneath him, licking at the thin layer of sweat that coats the blondes skin as his fingers play just below, applying just enough pressure to enter, but never quite doing so and causing the older to keen.

“You’re so mean, Changkyun.” The brunet laughs, air washing over damp skin, and the blondes skin prickles with the rise of gooseflesh.

“How impatient, Minnie.” The younger teases, right before he presses the flat of his wide tongue against a pert nipple, and Minhyuk squeaks, unoccupied hand reaching to rest in brown hair. 

With a skilled tongue, Changkyun licks against the raised flesh, looking up at Minhyuk who bites his lip to keep quiet. Fingers continue their torturous game, slicking up the others hole, making the blonde whine in agony.

“Come on, Kyunnie,  _ please? _ Please I want to feel you,  _ please,” _

And who was Changkyun to refuse?

Taking pity on the blond, Changkyun kisses Minhyuk’s skin, warm and sweet against his lips, before sucking the nipple into his mouth, biting softly as he finally presses into Minhyuk, index finger working slowly into the older. Minhyuk yells, flexing his hand, realizing that at some point their hands found one another again, and the blond can’t help but realize how intimate that is, cheeks reddening. 

Finger in to the last knuckle, Changkyun begins to finger Minhyuk, sucking on his hard nipple, moaning deep in his throat as his finger picked up the pace. Minhyuk whimpers, hips rolling down to meet every thrust of Changkyun’s finger, desperate for more.

“You can put in more, Kyunnie, it feels so good,” Changkyun moans in response, pulling off of Minhyuk’s now swollen nipple with a  _ pop!  _ Shivering at the cool air against his sensitive flesh, Minhyuk can feel a fat glob of precum dribble miserably from his neglected cock, smearing pathetically against his soft stomach. He gazes at Changkyun through long lashes while the younger grabs for the lube again, thighs shaking in anticipation, and Minhyuk can’t help but whine in his throat. The brunets lips are swollen a beautiful shade of red, hair sticking to his damp forehead, and Minhyuk wants more; to see more, to see if Changkyun is just as hard as he is.

Despite his body begging to sit back and relax, the blond sits up, catching the brunet off guard.

“Are you okay, Min?” Changkyun’s normal demeanor breaks through, eyes suddenly worried and just a bit anxious. 

Minhyuk grins, kisses the younger’s cheek, then his neck, and whines playfully, “I want you to fuck me, but you need to take these clothes off, sweetie.” He can hear Changkyun breathe a laugh, nudging against the older until he is back in his original position, back against the mattress and facing the younger. With a playful kiss to the blondes neck he removes his shirt, soft skin on display for Minhyuk to admire, and admire he does. 

"You're so  _ cute," _ The blonde breathes, hands reaching forward and cupping against Changkyun's chest, squeezing. "I just want to  _ eat you up. _ " The brunette blushes, lubing his fingers up again to distract himself from Minhyuk's praise, lining up his fingers.

"We'll have to see about that." He grins, teasing the blondes entrance once again before pressing both fingers inside. 

Electing to not respond to the statement, Minhyuk decides to answer with a mewl, the two fingers filling him up beautifully as they scissor inside of him, stretching his walls just right, hips rolling in a silent plea for more. Changkyun, fortunately, understands, sliding in a third finger which makes the older moan aloud, unabashed. 

Minhyuk knows, he  _ knows _ that Jooheon and Hyunwoo are home, knows that they came home from work early and are upstairs, probably eating or writing or what have you. He  _ knows _ he should be quiet, because while even though these walls aren't paper thin, they also aren't sound proof, and the last thing he needs is for his other friends to realize that he is getting fingered by their youngest friend, Changkyun.

Minhyuk really wants to keep quiet, really, he does, but a simple crook of Changkyun's fingers and a particularly hard thrust has Minhyuk wailing, thighs shaking, and he nearly cums, back arching beautifully from the mattress.

"Oh fuck,  _ fuck, _ just get your cock in me before I cum all over myself."

"What's the matter? Does that feel good?" Changkyun's voice is evil, deep and teasing as he presses directly onto Minhyuk's prostate, rubbing tortuously and causing the blond to yell expletives, his red cock dripping profusely onto his stomach.

"I-I'm going to cum, Changkyun, seriously," his voice is unstable, eyes wet and skin flushed. "I wanna cum with your cock in me, Kyunnie." The brunet hums deep in his throat, removes the pressure from Minhyuk's prostate, fingers sliding out wetly. 

"You're so cute when you beg, Minnie." The brunet places a wet kiss to the blondes jaw. "Gonna make me cum in my pants if you don't stop." Minhyuk lets out a watery laugh, nerves on fire as he tries to calm his erection, hips twitching in the after shock while Changkyun sits up, removing his pants and underwear in one fell swoop, cock springing forth and all Minhyuk can think about is how badly he wants it in his mouth. 

Growing up together, they all had a point where they had seen the other in their birthday suit-- whether they liked it or not. Like the one time where Jooheon and Jackson went streaking as a penalty, or when Hyunwoo went skinny dipping at night with some girls during their senior trip, or when Minhyuk got so drunk that he did a strip tease for the rest of them, and when Changkyun had lost at a game of strip poker and only had his socks left to his name. It was normal, fundamentally, but this? This was different. 

It was different, because Minhyuk has never seen Changkyun like this: lust glazing over his normally innocent eyes, his lips swollen red, hair disheveled and damp against his forehead, cock hanging heavy between his legs and dripping  _ all for Minhyuk _ . 

Minhyuk almost cums on the spot. 

"Were you always this big?" The blonde breathes, eyes not leaving Changkyun's cock, his mouth watering with want. "Oh, you're going to feel  _ so good _ inside of me." Minhyuk accentuates it with a lick of his lips, instinctually opening his legs wider and Changkyun groans, dragging his blunt nails down soft ribs one again. 

“You think so?” Changkyun’s voice is deep, rougher than usual, lips close to Minhyuk’s when he knocks their foreheads together, breath mingling in their state of drunken lust. Minhyuk can feel the younger fumbling, shaky hands tearing at the condom wrapper in an attempt to put it on, nerves on display. 

Kissing his cheek gently, Minhyuk eases the younger, rubbing soothing circles at the nape of his neck. “You’re going to feel so good in me, don’t worry. It’s just me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Comes the youngers voice as he finishes his task, lubing his cock up once again just in case. Minhyuk scoffs lightly, smile playing at his lips as he lies back and gazes dreamily at the brunet. 

“You won’t. Now come on, get in me.” 

“Tell me if it hurts?”

“Of course.”

Inhaling deeply, Changkyun lines himself up with Minhyuk’s entrance, one hand on his cock and the other holding the blondes hip, causing Minhyuk to hold his breath. 

With a few teasing rubs and a whine from Minhyuk, Changkyun finally presses in, slow and thick and  _ oh, _ Minhyuk is going to feel this in the morning. 

The blond turns his face to the side, mouth open in a silent moan as Changkyun pushes in, the lube making for an easy slide, Minhyuk’s neglected cock leaking onto his stomach in interest as the feeling of being filled lighting his skin on fire. 

Exhaling a strained breath, Changkyun stills, fully seated in Minhyuk, the two of them unmoving as they try to calm their beating hearts. “You okay?” Changkyun’s voice is thick with gravel, grip tight on Minhyuk’s hip, bruises sure to form.

Nodding weakly, the blonde closes his eyes with a high moan. “You can move, please move.” His voice is needy, knuckles white with their grip against the sheets. Obeying dutifully, Changkyun pulls out only to slap back into Minhyuk, drawing out a sweet moan from the older.

“You feel so good, Minnie,” Changkyun breathes against Minhyuk’s cheek, fucking hard into the blond who takes it, toes curling from the pleasure. “You’re so fucking tight, so  _ hot _ ,” Lips kiss messily against Minhyuk’s throat, his cheek, his ear. “You feel so fucking good, so nice and wet for me,” Minhyuk preens, arching his back as he opens his eyes, hand reaching up to hold onto the younger’s arm. 

“You like how tight my ass is for you, baby?” Responds the blond, rolling his hips in tandem with Changkyun. The brunet nods, hiding his face in Minhyuk’s neck as he gives a particularly hard thrust.

“I like it,” Changkyun groans, lifting his face to look at Minhyuk. “I like it when you call me baby. It’s so fucking hot.” 

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or maybe it was the fact that Changkyun’s lips looked deliciously sinful while his deep baritone rolled from his tongue, but Minhyuk can’t deny the fact that he wanted to kiss Changkyun with every fibre of his being in that moment.

He ignores it, stores that information for another time.

Instead he smiles, kisses at Changkyun’s cheek messily, whispering sinfully, "Does baby like having his fat cock in my slutty ass? Likes to fuck me hard?" Ears visibly redden as Changkyun snaps his hips sharply into the older, hitting that bundle of nerves head on. 

With an appreciative shout and an arch of his back, Minhyuk clings onto Changkyun, nails digging into peachy skin as toes curl. Hissing, the brunet stills, cock pressed flush against Minhyuk’s prostate, the blond squirming pitifully to try to get away from the overwhelming pleasure to no avail. Hips grind slowly, the blunt head of Changkyun’s cock rubbing deliciously onto the bundle of nerves inside Minhyuk, the older of the two letting out a dreadful whine, eyes shut as tears cling to his lashes.

“Baby, baby  _ please _ , please,” Minhyuk has no idea what he is begging for, mind blank with the pleasure shooting up his spine, burning in his gut and winding the coil inside of him tighter and tighter, legs trembling as he throws his head back to bare his neck.

“What do you want? Use your words, beautiful.” The words ghost over Minhyuk’s skin, lips sucking a mark against rosy flesh as the older of the two simply trembles.

“Fuck me,” The words are desperate, the blonde feeling near the edge, grip still tight on the brunets arms. “I’m so close, I’m so close baby please just, just--” Lips press against Minhyuk’s throat, open mouthed and wet, and Minhyuk can’t remember the last time he felt this good, can’t remember the last person who tended to him with such attention, and he melts into Changkyun’s grasp. Blunt nails drag over swollen nipples while Changkyun leaves a sloppy hickey against Minhyuk’s neck and Minhyuk thinks he can see stars.

“You’re so hot, you’re  _ so fucking hot _ Minhyuk,” Growling against flushed skin, the brunet bites down on the blondes shoulder, teeth sinking into sweaty skin as he continues to rut into Minhyuk, fucking into him with shallow and desperate thrusts that make the older cry out in response. Licking a fat stripe against the imprint on Minhyuk’s skin, Changkyun sits up, grabbing the blondes thighs and lifting them to rest pretty knees on his shoulders, bending the blond in half. Minhyuk cries out, stimulation rattling his bones as Changkyun fucks him, rough hands gripping at whatever piece of Minhyuk they can land on. “You look so sexy right now, Minnie. Your lips are so cute, so pink and swollen, baby. They’d look so fuckin hot around my cock, don’t you think?” 

With a desperate nod and pitiful whine Minhyuk agrees, looking up at Changkyun past long lashes and brimming tears. “Wanna suck you off baby, want you to fuck my throat and cum on my face,” Changkyun bites his lip, thumb finding its way to Minhyuk’s lips and pressing, simply enjoying the feel of the soft skin. With a pretty whine and a devious tongue Minhyuk opens his mouth, sucking the digit into his mouth while watching Changkyun the entire time, tongue rolling and pulling the other deeper into his mouth. 

Changkyun’s hips stutter, pace now a sloppy mess and Minhyuk knows, knows that he is going to cum soon and he can feel the same, stomach burning with the need for release. “Are you going to cum, baby?” Asks the blond, voice coy as Changkyun rubs his spit covered thumb against his lips. “Bet you wish you were filling my ass instead of the condom, huh?” He can hear the brunet choke, thrusts getting faster and Changkyun can only pant, chest heaving as he reddens from Minhyuk’s words. “Bet you’re imagining it right now, yeah? My ass full of your hot, sticky cum,  _ leaking _ just for--” 

Minhyuk is surprised when Changkyun shouts, moans loud and raw as he cums, hips stuttering as he rides through the shocks of his orgasm. His grip is tight where he holds Minhyuk’s thighs, surely going to leave bruises that Minhyuk will admire later on. 

Without second thought Changkyun pulls out, causing the blond to hiss in discomfort as he removes the soiled condom, tossing it to the side. Worry rises in Minhyuk’s chest, wondering if Changkyun was going to get ready and leave him on the edge like this, cock leaking and thighs trembling with need.

Just as he opens his mouth to speak, Changkyun returns, hand gripping the blondes cock and stroking roughly, lips kissing bruisingly hard against his neck as two fingers readily push inside of Minhyuk’s wet hole. Whining, Minhyuk arches, squirming when Changkyun adds in another finger as they press harshly onto his abused prostate. 

“Let’s go baby, come on,” Changkyun sounds breathless, deep voice coated in gravel as he licks Minhyuk’s cheek before kissing his cheek bone. “Cum for me, sugar, let Daddy see you come undone.” He accentuates it with a particularly harsh thrust against Minhyuk’s prostate and he comes undone, moaning loud and desperate as his hips jerk erratically, cum painting Changkyun’s hand and Minhyuk’s stomach. Changkyun continues to rub against his prostate, milking Minhyuk’s cock for all it was worth and he swears he can see stars, splashes of gold and silver light bursting behind his eyelids.

Once too sensitive, Minhyuk lets out a pitiful sob, the younger removing his fingers and dropping beside him, wiping his soiled hand against the bed sheets. 

Minhyuk will deal with that later.

A silence stretches between the two as they try to catch their breath, not entirely comfortable but not at all uncomfortable. 

Minhyuk inhales deeply, laughing on the exhale. “So, daddy kink huh?” Changkyun yells, ears red as he shoves against Minhyuk, the older laughing childishly, heart beating just a little faster at the way Changkyun’s smile plays at his lips, showing his teeth while he tries to cover his soft face.

Minhyuk decides he will deal with that later, too.

“Shut up, Minnie,  _ ahhh, _ God that’s so embarrassing, it was totally in the moment.” Changkyun laughs shyly as he covers his eyes with his arm. Then, with a surge of energy, he grins, prodding Minhyuk’s side with playful fingers. “But you can’t say anything, it made you cum.” This time, it was Minhyuk’s turn to flush, embarrassed laughter bubbling from his chest. 

“Ah, shit, you got me there.” Changkyun chuckles a little more, turning to look at Minhyuk, pinky brushing against the latters. It’s quiet again, eyes searching aimlessly for God knows what, the older feeling uncharacteristically flustered. 

“I enjoyed this.” Changkyun’s voice is genuine. Minhyuk doesn’t know why it makes his heart lurch. “I’m glad I walked in on you whackin’ it, bro.” Minhyuk snorts, hitting Changkyun’s shoulder.

“You’re really going to ‘bro’ me after you had your dick in my ass? Also, what the  _ fuck _ Kyun? I’m going to be walking like a damn pregnant woman for the next two days because you destroyed my ass.” They laugh, comfortable and warm, Changkyun turning fully towards the elder.

“Can I stay here for tonight? Like, I know my room is literally down the hall, but I am exhausted and -- don't tell anyone or I will kill you -- I like to cuddle after sex.” The brunet tries to look threatening, but soft cheeks and small lips make Minhyuk grin, opening his arms to embrace the younger. 

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone. You’re lucky I like to cuddle too.” Feigning tears, Changkyun rejoices, earning a pinch from Minhyuk. 

They lay like this, Changkyun small and tucked underneath Minhyuk’s chin, his arms wrapped around the elder’s waist. He sleeps first, surprisingly, Minhyuk playing with his hair and pressing delicate kisses onto his heated skin and onto his scalp like a promise.

Maybe it was the post sex glow, or maybe it was something else that made Minhyuk believe that Changkyun was a gift from the stars.

Minhyuk goes to sleep before he thinks about it any further.

**Author's Note:**

> Please,,,,,,,, this isn't who I am,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> Come yell with me about MX on Twitter: @wallyxsama


End file.
